The Fire Within
by VivaLaSoph
Summary: Lita looks back on the past and realises that Kane does care for her LitaxKane. Plz R
1. Chapter 1

**The Fire Within**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Summary: Lita looks back on the past and realises that Kane cares for her. Lita/Kane

**Chapter 1 **

She was lying in an ordinary bed in the hospital room that she had been in for several months. Her leg was up in a sling, her fiery hair was cast behind her, and her hazel orbs were hard and cruel, unforgiving. Her mouth was set into a stern line, her expression hadn't changed since she had been carried away on the stretcher and Trish had obtained her title. The one thing she had worked so hard for. Every single day of every single week she strived to show that she was better than the other Divas… That she was worthy of being the Womens Champion. She liked holding the Championship belt. And she hoped she would do it again.

Her hands twitched and she put out her hand to the remote that gained her access to the one thing that showed what the enemy was thinking, be it Gene Snitsky, Trish Stratus, or even Eric Bischoff himself. She pressed the button and her stomach churned slightly when she saw her husband, not by her own free will, mind you, Kane. He was rushing to the ring, pummelling Simon 'Mr Fat Buster' Dean, but then as her fists grabbed onto the white sheets beside her, she saw the form of Gene Snitsky rushing into the ring, they brawled for a while before, and she gasped as it happened, Snitsky rammed a steel chair into the throat of her husband, and she bit her lip as she saw the crimson blood spurt out of his mouth, letting another gasp escape her mouth, she glared at the screen of the television where Snitsky was leering at Kane, she saw him mouthing 'It's not my fault' at Kane and after a while she sighed, turning off the TV and slumping back on her pillow.

The last few months had been Hell, she had to admit. First her boyfriend and fiancée Matt Hardy just disappeared out of the blue to go to TNA when she needed him most, then she got married to the most sadistic being in the universe, and now that trashbag whore was parading around with **her **Women's Championship. Lita closed her eyes and fell into an uneasy sleep.

After a swift right to the blonde snarling Trish Stratus, Lita heard the entrance music of a man she loathed, despised, one of whom she would spit on his grave. Gene Snitsky. Her eyes grew wide as she turned to see him leering at her, running up to the ring. The next second Lita saw stars as Trish delivered her fatal Chick Kick. She blinked sheepishly before her arch nemesis, female that is, dragged her to the corner near the turnbuckle, she felt Gene Snitsky stroke her cheek sadistically, smelling his rancid breath, before he put her head in the chair like had done to Kane in October. Panic seized Lita, but the pain immobilised her, tears threatened to spring from her eyes as she heard Snitsky climb to the top of the turnbuckles, the blonde slut cheering him on as he did so.

And then he arrived and Lita's heart soared. She felt her pain ebb away and she sat up slowly, taking the chair out and watching as Trish ran away in fright, leering at Lita, who then turned to see Kane throw a bloodied Snitsky into the crowd. She continued to watch Kane, her face emotionless, as he stepped into the ring with her. The crowd watched as they stood there, saying words they couldn't hear.

"I'm here now, Lita." He said quietly, and she looked into those pale eyes and felt confusion. If he was a sadistic monster then why was he caring for her?


	2. Chapter 2

**The Fire Within**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Summary: Lita looks back on the past and realises that Kane cares for her. Lita/Kane

**Chapter 2**

Lita sighed, before looking out of the window, seeing pale blue skies shining over the city ahead, the cars buzzing like flies in the background. She felt stiff – she hadn't walked in ages, yet she was anticipating the physical today when they would check the progress on her leg. She blinked before remembering her dream several nights before of the last encounter she had had with her husband, who was either too busy, or scared to visit her. She was after all the Walking Kiss of Death.

_Don't think that Lita, that's only what that slut wants you to think. _She told herself firmly before remembering the dream. Her confusing feelings returned almost as though she was back in the ring, with Kane, their eyes locking. She realised that he did care for her, after all he did save her from Snitsky… and Trish for that matter, but she was confused right now. Many months ago she had thought he was a heartless monster who screwed around with people's emotions for his own personal gain. Well, he still was, really. He did after all break her up with Matt. Which got her thinking, she hadn't heard from him at all, since Kane chokeslammed him to Hell. She was beginning to wonder if Matt went over to TNA to escape Kane… or her… She sighed, before running a hand through her hair and buzzing the red button, calling for a nurse.

"Yes dear?" the nurse asked, she looked to be in her late fourties, with wiry hair and bags underneath her eyes.

"What date is it today?" Lita asked, her voice cracking slightly as she had not spoken for a while.

"It's February the 14th, dear," the nurse said before turning on the TV, and tonight's RAW was currently on, returning from the break it showed Trish in the ring. Luckily the nurse was gone or she would have seen Lita fuming silently again. Watching her cautiously she heard Trish say that Christy was a slut for posing nude on Playboy Magazine. Watching the sultry redheaded Diva Search Winner emerge from backstage she saw, a smile approaching her lips, as Christy announced that Trish was, in fact, a slut herself, for sleeping with half the locker room. Lita laughed at that. Turning off the TV, she felt slightly better.

Emerging from her bed for the first time since the match with Trish, Lita was now trying desperately to walk, her ACL still hurting, yet she was able to limp. The doctor said that her progress was improving, but she needed to support herself via crutches. She nodded, before sitting down on the bed again, exhausted, but glad she was leaving soon.

"Excuse me, Miss? There's a Mr McMahon on the phone for you…" the nurse said, passing Lita the phone, she frowned.

"Yes, this is Lita speaking…"

"Lita, good to hear from you, how is your leg?"

"I've had worse pain than this, Mr McMahon, but I can at least stand up, though."

"Well that's a relief, because I have a proposition for you by Miss Christy Hemme…"

As Vince McMahon continued to tell Lita about the upcoming storyline Lita's hard line of a mouth erupted into a toothy smile, that made her shine like the morning sun.

"So… is it a yes? Will you return to RAW?"

"Of course I will, Mr McMahon, if it weren't for the damned ACL, I would've been there earlier."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

**writie – **Yeah I love the ship Kane/Lita, it's got so much potential. And the kiss between them on 12/4/05… It just inspired me, really.

**Melissa-Jayne – **Talented? You think so? Aww thanks, it's your compliments that really keep this going.

Here's another exciting chapter.

**The Fire Within**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Summary: Lita looks back on the past and realises that Kane does care for her. Lita/Kane

**Chapter 3**

Lita was in the limousine that Vincent McMahon had provided for her, it was the seventh of March, several weeks since he had called her. She wondered how her husband would react to seeing her back at RAW so soon. She sighed, remembering that touching moment between them last, never letting it go.

"We're here, Miss," the chauffeur said, the door opened and Lita exited the limo, sunglasses on her so no one could see that she was here. She looked at her watch, she was there precisely the time Mr McMahon wanted her there. In the middle of the episode, when Christy and Trish were in the ring. She somehow made her way behind the curtain without anyone noticing her and watched as the conversation went on.

(A/N: I don't exactly know how the conversation went so I'm going to just do what they would do.)

Christy and Trish were about a foot apart in the ring, Trish was looking slightly surprised at what Christy had just said.

"That's right, Trish, I want a match with you, for the Women's Championship at WRESTLEMANIA!" she said determinedly, and the crowd cheered loudly at this. Trish smirked.

"Honestly, darling, I'm impressed you're taking the initiative, but frankly, you're just eye candy… You won't have a chance against me, Trish Stratus…" She said smiling.

Christy smirked back at her.

"Well as a matter of fact, I agree with you, so I've taken on somebody to train me, somebody I believe you know quite well…"

Lita swallowed, before putting her trademark smirk on her face, as her music set up and a crescendo of cheering was heard, she walked out, revealing herself, her smirk widening when she saw that Trish was shocked, her eyes wide, Lita narrowed her eyes before hugging Christy and hopping in the ring.

"I'm glad you came," she whispered, her face shining in excitement.

"Not even a leg could keep me from my fans," she whispered back before breaking the hug and seeing that Trish had backed away from the ring, towards the ramp. Lita grinned before shortly after Trish had disappeared she and Christy walked up behind the curtain.

"Lita! Welcome back!" the superstars said as she limped up to the Diva Locker Room, smiling at them all, before stopping in her tracks, seeing the man that'd been on her mind for several months. Kane. He was right in front of her, his eyes wide with slight shock, he looked at her in disbelief, hardly believing she was there.

"Hello Kane," she said, her voice sounded tiny compared to the large monster. He blinked before clapping her shoulder slightly, and walking past her.

"Welcome back, Lita," he said, his voice slightly croaky. Lita turned around and looked after him, confused. She frowned, before walking into the Women's Locker Room, almost being barrelled over by her friends, Stacy, Nora (Victoria) and now Christy.

"We're so glad that you're back!" they said happily, and Lita managed to smile and nod at their statements, her mind still on the surprised look that Kane had looked at her, and the way her heart raced at his hand on her shoulder. Not from fear, but… love?


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**

**Moonstar-75 – **Oh thanks for telling me! I can't correct it, 'cause its too late but I'll remember that next time.

**writie – **There'll be more Kane/Lita interaction in this chapter. I know you'll like that.

**Melissa-Jayne – **Yeah I love the ship Kane/Lita too.

NOTE: this fanfic is rated M and you'll see why in this chapter (swearing and such)

**The Fire Within**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Summary: Lita looks back on the past and realises that Kane does care for her. Lita/Kane

**Chapter 4**

After saying goodbye to Lisa (Victoria), Lita looked around and saw that she was alone. She opened her locker, looking at the mirror enclosed on the inside of the door. Hazel eyes looked back at her, confused hazel eyes. She sighed after a while, running a hand through her hair, before hoisting her bag over her shoulder and limping out of the locker room, turning off the light after her, but when she turned around, her heart leapt up to her throat when she saw…

"Snitsky," she said coldly, her eyes slits as he grinned evilly at her, his rancid breath making her nauseous.

"Hello Li-ta…" He crooned disgustingly, before she tried to edge past him but he pushed her up against the wall, his hand on her neck, his other hand on her collarbone. "I remember I started something with you last time we saw each other…"

He grinned and chuckled softly, his finger running down her chest to her cleavage… She swallowed, wanting to knee him in the crotch but fear paralysing her…

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER!" someone yelled in the background and Snitsky did just that, and Lita saw, with a smile that she couldn't contain, that it was Kane. He barrelled into the sadistic pervert, clotheslining him to the hard ground, causing his head to spill open slightly. Lita swallowed before looking up at her husband, pale eyes met hazel and it was at that moment that she realised that she was nothing without him.

"C'mon, I'll take you to the hotel," he said, his hand brushing against hers, the electric spark that she had felt so long ago still there. She bit her lip slightly before nodding.

* * *

The car ride was short as they got out of the limo that Vincent McMahon had given her, they exited at the Hilton Hotel where most WWE Superstars stayed. Kane helped her out, and she found she was lost for words when he looked at her in that caring way, she simply smiled before they entered the hotel, the receptionist looking in slight fear at Kane, before giving them the key to their private hotel room. Lita walked upstairs, passing Evolution's room where there was immense sounds of rock music heard and the sounds of girls giggling, it sounded like Hunter was having a pillow fight again, before they reached their locker room, Lita opened it, and sighed as she looked around.

They had two large rooms, the one to the right was Lita's and the one to the left was Kane's. She started to walk towards her room but stopped, finding her voice.

"Kane?" she said, her voice small and quiet compared to his. He turned around slightly.

"Yes, Lita?" he said, his voice slightly croaky again as though Lita was making him nervous. Ha! What a stupid thought that was. But it had merit. They were after all husband and wife. And as much as Lita didn't want to admit it, he was growing on her. She was growing fond of the Big Red Machine, something she would've snorted at several months ago.

"Th-thanks," she stammered slightly, "For everything." She smiled softly at him before walking to her room, leaving the Big Red Machine confused, yet pleased that she was coming around.

After Lita put on a nightdress, she climbed into her double bed, the cold night and the cold sheets making her shiver slightly. She sighed softly, her hazel eyes wide open, something not feeling right. Hearing the door open she didn't move, not even when the Big Red Machine joined her in the bed, his arms folding around her. She smiled softly, content as she went to sleep.


End file.
